


Shortcut

by ByTheDawn



Series: 300challenge [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 16:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1395208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByTheDawn/pseuds/ByTheDawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the #300Challenge, based off of the title prompt. Regina's shortcut manages to crash the Bug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shortcut

“Damn it, Regina, I told you that you should have just let me drive on.” Emma grumbled, flooring the gas on her ancient Bug to make up for the time she was losing by taking Regina’s ‘short cut’ through the woods as they tried to reach Henry’s summer camp. The annual trip arranged by Mary Margaret was a three-day event that had been put on hold after the curse broke, but now relative peace had returned to Storybrooke, the tradition had been continued—and missing Henry even as short as three days had been hard on the women who both had memories of uninterrupted time with the young boy. 

The Bug bounced dangerously off of a tree root, and Emma gritted her teeth. Figurative dark clouds formed over her head as she sent a murderous glance towards the brunette, who had the decency to look a tad guilty at her insistence to turn into a barely etched out dirt path deeper into the woods. 

“I admit that I have… overestimated the advantages of this alternative route.” Regina admitted, and Emma rolled her eyes emphatically, wincing as the suspensions of her poor car groaned under the force of another drop in a pothole.

“It’s a damn good thing you’re cute.” She gritted out, and Regina smirked, hand shooting out to the dashboard to steady herself as the car took another asymmetrical nosedive over a tree root. 

How, exactly, Emma had found herself dating the former Evil Queen from her childhood story books was beyond her, but she didn’t regret a thing—not even this drive from hell. Sure, it had taken them a few years to figure out a way to be together and not rip each other a new one at every opportunity, but now, they were inching closer to truly becoming a family. In fact, if they made it out of these woods with Henry, they were taking them to the home they now shared—Emma had moved her stuff into the mansion during Henry’s three day absence. 

Of course, getting out of these woods in once piece—let alone with Henry—was not exactly a done deal yet. Not only were they on the middle of nowhere, but her Bug was getting more beat up by the minute. It shouldn’t have surprised her, but when another pothole and tree root shook the car to such a degree that the engine shrieked, Emma was still shocked to find herself without the ability to steer. Panic overtook her a moment, and an arm shot out over Regina’s waist protectively—false memories of shielding Henry on car rides still fresh in her mind—as she watched a tree come closer and closer without the ability to interfere. She hit the brakes while calling out for Regina to hold on to something, and groaned when the Bug impacted heavily with the ancient tree trunk. She smacked into the useless steering wheel with force, but it could have been much worse; she really hadn’t been driving that fast to begin with and the brakes still worked. The engine sputtered once more, then died, leaving the occupants of the car in silence.

“Are you okay?” Emma asked, prioritizing her emotions in a split second. Regina looked a little worse for wear, but uninjured. Her hair was messed up and her eyes wild, but she had been strapped in securely. Nodding, Regina ran a shaking hand through her hair, her sass fading in light of recent events.

“I am.” She said softly, then turned her inquisitive eyes to Emma, running them over her body as if she had x-ray vision. “Are you hurt?” 

“No, I think I’m okay.” Emma replied, carefully examining her ribs after withdrawing her arm from the mildly trembling brunette. Realization suddenly dawned on her, and her eyes widened. “Oh no! My baby!”

She rushed out of the car and fell into the dirt to examine the damage to the nose of the bug—a rather nasty dent and a quickly expanding puddle of something that was at least not gasoline. That last hit had really messed up the poor Bug’s engine and chassis. Sitting up on her hunches, she was surprised to find a hand landing softly on her shoulder.  
“I’m sorry, sweetheart, I’ll pay to have the damages fix. I’ve called the tow company and left detailed instructions. They should be here in two hours or so, and I have left a message for Mary Margaret to take Henry home with her for now, until we can collect him and take him home.” Despite the state of her car and their current situation, the mention of ‘home’ made Emma’s heart flutter. She glanced up at Regina with a soppy smile that Regina mirrored and allowed Regina to help her up. 

Pulling the brunette close to her, she sighed, resolving herself to the state of affairs. Her heart was hurting a little over her beloved car, but she could never stay mad at Regina—even though it was completely her fault they were in this situation.

“My Bug…” Emma pouted, but still sighed when Regina’s lips brushed over hers. 

“I’m sorry.” Regina repeated against Emma’s lips, and Emma pulled her closer by her hips as she murmured her forgiveness against the softness that brushed temptingly against her. Her anger faded in the familiarity of her happiness.

“You can make it up to me when we get home.” She answered hotly, and Regina chuckled, nipping at her bottom lip in the way that always made Emma’s legs tremble.  
“Miss Swan, I think you are forgetting we are in the middle of the woods with two hours to spare. I think I can do better than tonight…” Regina husked, and Emma felt blood rush away from her head and way down south at those simple words. 

“Well… I guess you _should_ make it up to me sooner than later…” She sighed happily, and pressed Regina against the side of the Bug, claiming her lips as she gave into temptation. Regina’s arms wrapped around her neck easily as she surrendered to Emma’s questing lips and probing tongue. By the time they found themselves fumbling like schoolgirls on the backseat of the Bug, Emma had all but forgotten about the state of her beloved vehicle; who would remember something like that when you had the most beautiful woman in the world at your fingertips? Surely not Emma, who indulged herself in plenty of ‘shortcuts’ of her own as she traversed Regina’s body down to where the brunette needed her most.


End file.
